Sleeping In The Stars
by secret-identity10
Summary: Oneshot, which could develop into a story, please review and tell me. Ruthie thinks it's all a dream, or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So this is just a one-shot based on one of Ruthie's dreams out of tonight's episode. If only it were true... It may be more than a one shot if I get lots of reviews telling me they want more lol ;) I just wanted to say, that the end of the episode when her dad told her to leave Martin there and let him go, it broke my heart, so now, I need my fix of Ruthin to get me through tonight and tomorrow, so here it is. I will be updating my other 7th Heaven fics, I just thought I'd make this one.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Happiest Moment Of My Life. Then There's Dad.**

Ruthie sat on the deck, her head in her hands, as she stared at the gate, waiting, hoping, wishing that Martin would come through it. A few moments later, she thought she saw a dark haired, tall, man walk up to it, but then decided it was just her imagination, making up something to make her feel better. As she soon found out, a few seconds later, it wasn't. A smile, but confused look, appeared on her face, as she saw Martin enter through the gate and walk towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Martin stopped, a few feet away from her.

"I'm back." he said, like it was the most simplest thing to understand in the world.

"But, what about Sandy? What about the baby?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, about that. I found the baby on my doorstep this morning, with a note from Sandy, saying that she wasn't ready to be a mother, and that she'd come back someday." he said.

"So you're going to raise it by yourself?" she asked. Ruthie couldn't believe Sandy would just drop the baby on him like that, she just, didn't seem like that kind of person.

"Well, actually. I was hoping for some help." Martin said, hoping she'd get the hint. Ruthie pointed to herself.

"What? Me?" she asked. Martin nodded, "Sure, I'll babysit."

"No." Martin shook his head, and smiled at her cute confused face. "I was actually wondering, if you'd marry me."

"What? Get married to you?" Ruthie asked, as she felt her heart beat fast, "But I'm still in high school."

"But we love each other, don't we?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but I don't know how to take care of a baby, let alone be a mother." she said, and looked up at Martin's disappointed face.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'll have to ask my parents." she smiled, and embraced him, as a tear fell down her cheek. This was happening, this was really happening. 'Somebody pinch me.' she thought to herself happily as she kept a hold on Martin. She felt him kiss the top of her head. Ruthie could never feel so happy, in her whole entire life, she had Martin. Martin had come back for her, and then she thought about his scholarship.

"What about school?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt.

"I'm not ready to go to College." he explained, "I still have high school to take care of, before I go to College, the scouts can wait. You can't." Ruthie smiled at his explanation, feeling even more happy. She didn't want to let go of him, not in a million years. She didn't want anything to ruin this moment, and then, her dad had to come out.

"Ruthie, it's dinner time." Eric said, as he walked out onto the deck, "Martin? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Author's Note: So as I said, if you liked this first little one-shot/chapter, please review and tell me if you would like me to write more :) Because oh I could, I LOVE Ruthin, and that last episode was so heartbreaking, all I can say is that Martin better show up in the last 7 episodes, and Ruthie and him better get together, I don't know what I'll do without my weekly Ruthin fix, I've lasted enough time without it, now it's just TORTURE! 


	2. Author's Note

Okay, this isn't a chapter or anything, I just wanted to say, there might not be an update on many of my stories, because I have a lot of homework lately, maybe some/one this weekend. But probably more after next week, just because then my theatre's over, and I'll just have school and baseball to focus on. So more updates will be coming.


End file.
